Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 28 (Machines)
Machines is the twenty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE and Chats fly helicopters. *CHARLI pretends to be two helicopters. *NATHAN plays with springs and goes on a pogostick race against Tim. *CHARLI pretends to be a spring. *TIM and the Hi-5 band sing Feel The Beat. *TIM finds sounds on Kellie's bike. *CHARLI pretends to ride an upside down bike. *KATHLEEN looks for wheels for her train. *CHARLI fills her car with petrol and then she rides it. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a snail (Tim) that looks for a car, he visits the slug's (Kellie) bug car yard, but a ladybird (Kathleen) and a caterpillar (Charli) buy first the cars he wants. Gallery Kellie S4 E28.png Charli S4 E28 1.png Nathan S4 E28.png Charli S4 E28 2.png Tim Feel The Beat Songlet.png Tim S4 E28.png Charli S4 E28 3.png Kathleen S4 E28.png Charli S4 E28 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E28.png Trivia *Henrietta helicopter flies from Hobart to Honolulu. *The segment where they sing Feel The Beat was filmed along with Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 30 (Food). Songlets ;Word play My name is Henrietta, I am a helicopter My rotors lift me off the ground Where I fly and hover as the rotors spin around A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah Cheepee cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. My name is Henrietta, I am a helicopter My rotors lift me off the ground Where I can fly and hover as the rotors spin around A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah Cheepee cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. My name is Henrietta and you're a helicopter My rotors lift me off the ground Where I can fly and hover as the rotors spin around A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah Cheepee cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. ;Body move #01 A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. ;Shapes in space Squeeze it down as small as it can be Then let go, watch it spring free Wibbly-wobbly, spring goes boing Let's go springing then ding boing doing. Squeeze it down as small as it can be Then let go, watch it spring free Wibbly-wobbly, spring goes boing Let's go springing then ding boing doing. ;Body move #02 Squeeze it down as small as it can be Then let it go, watch it spring free Wibbly-wobbly, spring goes boing Let's go springing then ding boing toing. ;Filler song Music makes me want to groove with you Hold my hand and listen to the band Feel the beat and you'll understand Feel the beat pounding in your heart Feel your feet when the rhythm starts Let the music take control Let your body rock 'n' roll Music makes me want to move with you I wanna move with you, yeah Music makes me want to groove with you It makes me want to groove with you, yeah Bop, bop, bop, we're gonna dance all night, yeah Bop, bop, bop, we're gonna be alright, yeah Music makes me want to move with you. ;Making music Bring, bring, bring, sounds the bike bell Squeak, squeak, squeak, sounds the seat Rattle, rattle, rattle, sound the bike spokes It's a bike band, clap to the beat, it's a bike band, stomp your feet. Bring, bring, bring, sounds the bike bell Squeak, squeak, squeak, sounds the seat Rattle, rattle, rattle, sound the bike spokes It's a bike band, clap to the beat, it's a bike band, stomp your feet Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, sounds the bike pump Clunk, clunk, clunk, sounds the ... Tap, tap, tap, sounds the helmet It's a bike band, clap to the beat, it's a bike band, stomp your feet. Bring, bring, bring, sounds the bike bell Squeak, squeak, squeak, sounds the seat Rattle, rattle, rattle, sound the bike spokes It's a bike band, clap to the beat, it's a bike band, stomp your feet Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, sounds the bike pump Clunk, clunk, clunk, sounds the ... Tap, tap, tap, sounds my helmet It's a bike band, clap to the beat, it's a bike band, stomp your feet. ;Body move #03 Riding, riding, riding, riding ... going round and around Push the pedals and make the wheels Go round and round and round. Riding, riding, riding, riding ... going round and around Push the pedals and make the wheels Go round and round and round. Riding, riding, riding, riding ... going round and around Push the pedals and make the wheels Go round and round and round. ;Puzzles and patterns Engine's running, wheels are turning Bouncing as I go In the train through the town we travel up and down Carrying lots of people to and fro. Engine's running, wheels are turning Bouncing as I go In the train through the town we travel up and down Carrying lots of people to and fro. ;Body move #04 I'm driving in my car, I'm going far away On bumpy roads, over bridges I'm driving today Through a town, windy roads, I drive my car all over the place. ;Sharing stories A new car, a cool car, a new and cool and groovy car A star machine, great machine, a car that takes me far, far, far Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, a new car. A new car, a cool car, a new and cool and groovy car A star machine, great machine, a car that takes you far, far, far Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, a new car. My new car, my cool car, my new and cool and groovy car My star machine, my great machine, my car that takes you far, far, far Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom, my new car. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about helicopters Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about springs Category:Ep about pogo sticks Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Tim's feel the beat Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about trains Category:Ep about wheels Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about fuel & petrol Category:Ep about snails Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about slugs Category:Ep about ladybirds Category:Ep about caterpillars